


Lion and Rose

by Amatia



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to write something else, but I basically wrote out a picture I saw on tumblr a few months back. I had a different idea, but I just wrote out someones not headcannon??? I wanted to write something on the lines of the picture, but drifting away from it, but that didn’t work. Whoops, sorry. And can you tell Lion is my favorite character. If you want to see what the picture is, I put a link to the story on my tumblr page. My tumblr is yukikuchiki.tumblr.com and if you go to my tags and find 'steven universe' it should be the last thing I posted under that tag.</p></blockquote>





	Lion and Rose

Rose walked through the fields of a random planet she landed on. She felt the nice, gentle breeze of the wind. She slowly walked around the fields, watching the animals run about. She enjoyed watching them play with each other. They were very interesting to her. She loved the beauty of the scenery of the world she was on. She kept on walking, making sure that she explored the whole world, before she had to leave. Rose heard some roaring in the distance. It didn’t sound like a normal roar, it sounded as if an animal is hurt and crying for help. The pink haired woman rushed towards the crying, only to find a couple of dead lions. She had found the lion that was crying for help, trying to wake his parents up, but it was no use, all the little golden lion could do was cry. Rose picked up the blood stained cat and held him in her arms. She then started to cry magic tears. The little lion soon started to turn pink and started to become a magical lion. She walked a way from the dead lions, she didn’t want to see the little cat to see keep looking at his family. Rose finally found a tree and sat down by it. She put the little kitty down and started to pet him. She smiled and let the lion play for a little bit. Rose the got a message to come back to the home world. She then started to walk back to the warp pad, but the little lion followed her. She tried to make him stop following her, but it wouldn’t work. 

“I want to keep you, but I cannot. I’m sorry little animal.” Rose said, softly. 

The lion looked at her with big sad eyes, wanting her to take him with her. He didn’t have anywhere else to go. 

“I’m sorry little animal, you cannot come with me, but I will come back to see you. Okay?” She added. 

The little cat jumped all around happy to know that she would come back.

“I’ll meet you by the tree that we were just at.” She informed him. 

Lion released a happy roar and rushed back to the tree that they were at. Rose soon left to go back to the Homeworld and go back to her job. She looked at everyone and saw that they need her tactical advice about destroying the next planet. 

“Ah, Rose, nice to see you again.” Jasper said. 

“Nice to see you again, too Jasper.” Rose responded. “Is there anything you need me to do?” She asked. 

“Yes. I need your tactical advice on how to destroy this planet, in the nebula.” She told her pointing to the planet on the space map. 

“Yes, but why do we need to destroy this planet?” The pink haired woman asked. 

“They are starting a rebellion against the Homeworld and disregards every moral that they have.” Jasper informed her. 

“Very well.” Rose sighed. She then went on about how she could destroy that planet. 

Rose then walked towards her room and wanted to rest a little bit. She looked at her planner and looked at everything she had to do for the next couple of weeks. She really wanted to go see the cute little lion again. Pearl was excited to see that Rose was back. She walked up to her room and knocked on the door. Rose opened the door and saw Pearl. 

“Hello Pearl. How’s it going?” She asked. 

“Fine!” Pearl said, excitedly. “How about you? How was your adventure to the Animal Planet that you went to?” She asked. 

“I’m fine. That planet is very beautiful.” The tall woman said. She had to do her best to keep her secret from Pearl. She knew that she meant the best, but she had to keep some secrets from her. 

“That’s good.” Pearl added. 

“Is there anything else you wanted to ask?” Rose questioned. 

“Oh yes. When are we going to go to Earth?” She asked. 

“I don’t know.” Rose responded. “I must go now. I need to train some other Gems.” She informed her. 

“Can I come?” The shorter woman asked. 

Rose giggled and smiled at Pearl. “Of course. I won’t go easy on you.” She explained. 

“Of course.” Pearl said. 

The two went to the training grounds and started to train with the other Gems. The little lion took a nap by the tree, where he remembered the first time he saw Rose. He always stayed by the tree, never leaving its side. Whenever he gets hungry, he went out a few feet to eat some grass, but went back to the tree immediately. He waited and waited for Rose to come back, but started to lose all hope. It had been a couple of weeks until she had come back. She walked up to the tree and brought the cat a treat. He gobbled it up and licked his lips. Rose giggled and sat down by the tree. She played with the little kitty and rest with him. She wanted to stay with him so much, but knew that would be impossible. She then left again to go back home. The little lion was sad to see her leave. He walked with her to the warp pad and she pet him goodbye. Months later Rose appeared back again, but saw the little kitty by the warp pad. She smiled and saw that the lion wanted to see her again. Rose petted the cat and he woke up. He started to lick her hands signalling that he wanted her to stay this time, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Rose looked down at the lion and held out a ball of yarn when she went to Earth. She started to through it and wave it in front of him. The lion chased after, trying to catch it, but failing. Rose giggled and petted the lion some more. She soon left back for Earth. She left on the warp pad and the lion stayed by it, waiting for her. 

“Rose, you’re back!” Pearl yelled. “Where were you? We have been worried about you and so was that human.” She said. 

“Do not fret, everything is fine.” Rose reassured her. 

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Rose said, softly, sorrowfully.

Rose got concerned and put her hands on her stomach. She knew that she only had a limited amount of time left. She needed to go back to lion quick. After a few days, when no one was around, Rose took the warp pad back to the lion. The lion got up and knew that this would be the last time they would see each other. The lion put his head on her bell and noticed that there was a little baby inside of her. She looked at the lion with concerned eyes and hid away her sword and a VCH tap inside of his fur. She then left on the warp pad and never saw lion again. Lion laid by the warp pad and waited for the child to come find him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write something else, but I basically wrote out a picture I saw on tumblr a few months back. I had a different idea, but I just wrote out someones not headcannon??? I wanted to write something on the lines of the picture, but drifting away from it, but that didn’t work. Whoops, sorry. And can you tell Lion is my favorite character. If you want to see what the picture is, I put a link to the story on my tumblr page. My tumblr is yukikuchiki.tumblr.com and if you go to my tags and find 'steven universe' it should be the last thing I posted under that tag.


End file.
